backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Map Room
General Information The Map Room has been recently upgraded by Kixeye into the Map Room v3 (or MR3). It allows access to a new world, where you can find and help friends and select other players yards to attack. You can also conquer 3 new types of Outposts: Outpost Defenders, Resource Outposts and Strongholds. If you have already been playing the game you can choose to enter the new world map (you will lose all your Outposts and Monsters in your Monster Bunkers). New players to the game will be automatically entered into the new world map. If you are a new player you also will not be able to upgrade your Map Room as the only existing Map now is the MR3. You are still able to create alliances in the MR3. Also in MR3 there are no takeover costs and you can attack yards outside your fling range, however you will be charged a certain amount of resources to do so. For those with a level 2 Map Room who are still in the older world map, you can still conquer and take over the original Outposts See also: Outpost, Map Building Upgrading Building Progression Trivia * In map room 2 you need to recycle the map room and build it again and now you will be relocated to another world * Even if you recycle your Map Room, you will still be vulnerable to attacks. But Kixeye has removed the option to recycle your Map Room in the new Map Room 3 update. Instead, it shows the option to relocate your yard, costing 35 million resources (pebbles, twigs, goo, and putty). This will move your yard to a random location (still on the same server, see third bullet point for more information) and all outpost, strongholds, and resource producers will be forfeited. * There is a lot of controversy over the new Map Room update that Kixeye released. Some say that it is horrible because of the unfair loss of outpost and monsters housed in bunkers when they change. Other people hate the fact that now they have to wait hours on end for their monsters to heal after battle, for they are not allowed to juice, sent into battle, or move hurt monsters. The cost of monsters in goo has doubled for some monsters, tripled for others, and even gone up 4x as much for select monsters before the update. A common argument is saying that there is no use for hatcheries anymore, since the person is forced to fully heal their monsters before they can do anything with them. Also, you cannot customize outpost taken over, so all are the same. No booby traps, no moving the walls around, no upgrading the turrets. * In all level Map Rooms, there are hundreds of worlds to hold the millions of players (called "sectors). So there is not just one. If your freind sents you cordinates to an outpost or base, and they are not on the same server/sector/world as you, then you will see a differnet outpost or base. You might not even see anything at all! * If you have Map Room level 2 or 3, your monsters' stats will be tripled the amount than that of a level 1 Map Room. * Bug where you could enter build mode while viewing someone elses base, fixed. * Map room now shows durations of truces and time before you can re-request. * Map room now more clearly shows who is online and offline. * You can now visit your friend's yard and speed up construction and upgrade times. * Just click on a friend in the scoreboard under the game or "Help" in your Map Room and you will be able to help speed up any constructing or upgrading buildings by 5%. * Upto 5 friends can help a single building. * Since Kixeye changed the levels in 8 September 2011 update (so people are more spread out) a lot of you have had problems with the number of people in the map room that are now too low to attack. * Well now Kixeye have refreshed your map rooms to remove these players and give you a a bunch of fresh ones that should be a similar level to you. * It will now auto replace people who get too low for you to attack to prevent this happening again. Gallery inferno map.png|First Ad about the Inferno Map Room BackYard monsters Map Room.jpg|A Map Room Tip! Tips Category:Buildings Category:General Buildings Category:Map Room